A Girls Night
by Starreacher
Summary: The girls need some bonding time, and space from the guys. Fluffy fic, just for fun. Hope you like it! Little romance, hints of it towards the end. Read and review people, spread the love!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein, I just steal them for story writing purposes!_

It had been a long day, and Natasha Romanoff just wanted to take a long, hot shower. She punched in her code that would gain her access to the top floors of Stark Tower, and leaned back against the wall of the lift, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. Four hours hanging from a nylon covered steel cable while she gathered the relevant intel that Fury demanded had not been the best start to the day. The cable snapping and having to fight her way out had made it worse. The icing on the cake had been the loss of two civilians who had got caught in the crossfire. A few years back, it wouldn't have bothered her so much. After joining the Avengers though, it seemed to get worse every time. She blamed it on the increase in exposure to Captain Goody Two Shoes Steve Rogers, but Natasha knew that wasn't the real reason. She was becoming emotional, and it was all due to one person. Unbidden, an image flashed into her head, and Natasha shook her auburn curls to clear it out. Gaining her suite, she punched in her code and minutes later she was enjoying the thundering water of her shower working out all the kinks.

Dr. Jane Foster shook out her long brown hair and sighed. Darcy was wittering at her again, something about her college credits and how they hadn't been handed out fairly.

'Darcy!' Jane threw up her hands like a protective barrier. Darcy, mercifully, stopped talking. 'I am really, really sorry about your college credits. I will talk to your lecturer in the morning. But right now, I really need to get this bug fixed. So, did you get the data that I requested?' Darcy pursed her lips and folded her arms.

'Yes, it's on the whiteboard.' She rolled her eyes, like it was obvious.

'Well why did you put it there? I need it here so I can input it!' Jane strode over to the whiteboard and pulled off the information, exasperated.

'Whatever. ' Darcy huffed. 'You know it's, like, seven right? Does it have to be done tonight?' Jane sighed slowly.

'Just do me a favour? Get me some coffee and then you can go home.'

'Thanks!' Darcy grinned and practically bounced out of the lab. Jane shook her head, chuckling, and turned back to her work. Seconds later, her phone rang.

'Oh for the love of-' Angrily, she punched the respond button without checking the caller ID. 'Yes!' Her fingers drummed on the desk impatiently. 'Pepper? Sorry, it's been one of those days…uh huh. I don't know, I got a lot of work… Yeah ok, why not. I'm sure she would love it. Thanks. Yeah, be there in half an hour.' Hanging up, she pushed the data to one side and flicked off the monitor. 'DARCY!'

An hour later, Pepper and Tony's normally pristine bedroom looked like a bomb had hit it. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the room smelt like a flower bomb had gone off. Darcy was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a glass of wine and trying to look sophisticated as she slipped into some neon orange high heels. Her black bandage mini dress clung to every curve, and her orange bangles jangled as she moved. Her hair was down in soft waves, and she had swapped her glasses for contacts. Jane wore a navy pencil dress, her hair piled on top of her head, and was helping Natasha pick out a dress. A difficult feat, as Nat just wanted to wear black all the time. Pepper, stunning in a nude lace dress, was talking to the newest member of the group, Betty Ross, whose deep crimson cocktail dress rested just above her knee.

'Ladies, we have a winner!' Jane announced, as Natasha stepped out in a fitted purple halterneck mini.

'That looks amazing Natasha.' Betty murmured, and Natasha nodded her thanks.

'Right, are we ready to go?' Pepper asked, as each of the girls finished their third glass of wine.

'Are you sure it's ok for us to stay here?' Jane asked, a frown creasing her brow. 'I mean, I have a place at the lab, I don't mind.'

'It's fine. We have plenty of room, and to be honest, I think you need to get out of that place once in a while.' Darcy nodded a little too much in encouragement, the wine already affecting her. Jane took a deep breath, and smiled. 'Ok then, let's go.'

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, was in pain. Crashed out on the sofa, the other members of his team were in varying degrees of the same pain. It had been a really tough day, and all he wanted to do was chill. Hearing the familiar click of heels, he grinned to himself.

'Hey Pep, got a pizza number I can call?'

'Not tonight Tony, I have plans.' Tony's eyes snapped open.

'Without me?' Pepper's face hovered into view, upside down, her gentle curls dropping to each side of his upturned face.

'Without you.' She confirmed softly, kissing the tip of his nose. The other guys, studiously ignoring the loving scene unfolding, turned at the sound of multiple heels descending the stairs.

'Wow…' Bruce's mouth was not the only one that dropped open as the ladies gained the floor and waited patiently for Pepper. Thor couldn't stop staring at Jane. He didn't even know she owned a dress, let alone one that made him want to follow every line of it with his fingers. Her baggy shirts and jeans usually hid her smooth curves, but the dress drew all his attention to them. Clint's eyes were glued on Natasha. He had seen her dolled up before, but somehow it was different this time. There wasn't a mission this time, and it gave her a vulnerable air, almost shy instead of confident. Bruce blushed as he looked at Betty. He was glad Pepper had invited her, but they weren't quite back to a relationship level yet, so he didn't feel comfortable ogling her. It didn't stop him feasting his eyes on her stunning figure though. Steve openly gawked at Darcy. He had met her once before, and was struck by how young she was. He tried not to stare, but she was stunning, and he began to see her in a whole new light. Pepper giggled to herself as the girls waited, enjoying the guys reactions.

'Don't wait up honey.' She smiled, kissing Tony upside down, then sashaying out the door, the girls following suit.

The charity gala was already in full swing by the time Happy pulled the limo up to the red carpet. Camera's flashed and reporters called for quotes as the group exited the limo and posed for a photo, then made their way inside. Pepper stopped with a couple of reporters along the way as it was expected of a high level Stark Industries employee, but they soon found themselves at the bar, listening to the jazz band and watching the dancing.

'Five Between the Sheets, please Tom.' Pepper instructed the barman, who grinned and began shaking up the cocktails.

'Grab that booth there!' Darcy urged, and before long the girls were knee deep in giggles and cocktails.

'Does anybody notice how they think it's fine to go around stinking after an op, or is that just me?' Natasha asked mildly.

'Oh don't get me started! Tony just drops his sweaty, muddy top whenever he comes in, and leaves it there! I swear, one of these days I will wrap it around his head! And then he doesn't shower for ages cause he _has_ to make modifications to the suit _right that second_, its – euyech!' Pepper shuddered as the others laughed.

'You want to try training with them, I have to duck the sweat drips!' Natasha grinned as the others cried with laughter. Jane wiped her eyes.

'You know, sometimes I honestly think we are from different planets.' The group looked at her as they realised what she had said. Jane looked around. 'What? Oh my god, did I just say that!' The group fell about laughing as Jane clued into her statement. Another round of cocktails arrived, and the conversation began again.

Natasha smiled indulgently as she helped Jane into the limo. Nodding to Happy, she climbed in and leant against Betty, who reached her arm round and patted her head.

'This was a great night, thanks for inviting me.' Betty said in her quiet lilting voice.

'No problem. I think we all needed it!' Laughed Darcy as the others chuckled.

'It's been great to have a bit of girl time, we should do it more often.' Nat said, and the others nodded enthusiastically.

'Next time though, let's not break the reporters hand, okay Nat?' Pepper grinned.

'He grabbed my ass! He isn't getting away that easy!' Natasha defended, and the girls giggled.

'I'm glad you're on our side!' Betty chortled, her shoulders shaking.

'His face was priceless though.' Darcy smirked. 'Do you think he realised you are the Black Widow?'

'No, he was too dumb for that. But he won't be grabbing anyone's ass anytime soon.' The conversation flowed easily, lasting until the lift doors opened to the private floors of Stark Tower. The girls walked out, their heels and handbags dangling from their hands and spotted a lone figure on the couch in the darkness.

'Jarvis, lights please.' Pepper called. The lights flicked on to reveal a prone Clint Barton, stretched out on the couch, an arm behind his head, fast asleep. 'Jarvis, what time is it?'

'It is 04.42 in the morning Miss Potts. Mr Stark, Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Thor are in their respective bedrooms, whereas Agent Barton decided to stay up and wait for you. I fear that his recent mission, however, has induced a certain level of tiredness and he has been unable to maintain a waking state.' Pepper smiled.

'You got this Nat?' Natasha sighed and smiled softly.

'Yeah, I got it.' The others moved off to their beds for the night as she stepped towards Clint. Carefully, she shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes dozily. 'Clint? Wake up. We're back and we're safe. Time to go to bed.' Barton's eyes closed again. 'Clint? Come on baby, get up. Let's get you to your room.' Clint's eyes opened a little wider.

'What did you say?' Natasha froze.

'I said let's get you to bed.' Clint stared at her sleepily for a long time. Natasha took a deep breath, and stood up with her hand held out. 'Come on Clint.' Shaking his head a little, Barton took her hand gently and allowed her to pull him to a standing position, then followed along meekly behind her as she led him to his room. Opening his door, she sat him on the edge of his bed and removed his boots, then gently pushed him back and covered him with the comforter. Turning to leave, she stopped when his hand grabbed her arm.

'Stay.' He demanded sleepily.

'My room is down the hall.'

'Stay.' He repeated, tugging her towards the bed. Natasha felt her resolve melting, whether from the drink or the gesture, she wasn't sure, but she kicked her shoes off and moved towards him.

'Scoot over then.' She ordered gently, lifting the cover and sliding in next to him. Clint obediently moved over, then as soon as she was settled draped a possessive arm around her and snuggled in close. Natasha permitted herself a small smile and covered his hand with hers, then began to drift off to sleep. Clint moved his head, and a small pressure at her temple made her heart beat faster as he gently kissed her brow.

'Night baby.'

Pepper quietly let herself into Tony and her bedroom. Tiptoeing carefully, she slipped into the en suite and got ready for bed, then turned the light out and crept into the bedroom. Tony shifted in his sleep and licked his lips, and Pepper stopped still. After a minute of Tony's peaceful sleep, she moved again and slid into bed carefully, her back to Tony.

'Time, Jarvis.' She froze as Tony asked the question.

'05.13 Mr Stark.'

'Miss Potts, this is unacceptable. You have become a dirty stop out.' Pepper turned over to face him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'Just taking a few lessons from my employer Mr. Stark. Will there be anything else?' Tony put out his arm, and Pepper snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Stretching her neck a little, Pepper gave him a long, lingering kiss.

'That will be all Miss Potts.' He murmured as he settled back into his pillow, Pepper's head resting on his chest.

Jane pointed Darcy in the direction of her borrowed room and let herself into the room Thor slept in. Her heart beat like a jackhammer as she inched into the room, seeing his sleeping form in the bed, then turned and quietly closed the door. When she turned around, she was startled to see Thor in front of her.

'Jane.' He stated quietly. 'Why are you here?' Jane blushed in the dark.

'I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry.' Thor waited patiently. Jane took a deep breath. 'I just didn't want to wake up alone.' She gasped as Thor took her hand and kissed it, a gesture that made her heart race every time he did it. Pulling her away from the door, he lifted her as if she was a feather, and laid her gently in the bed. Lying down next to her, she reached for him and crushed her lips to his. Her tongue demanded entrance, and he willingly gave it, pulling apart after a few minutes, leaving them both breathless. He chuckled.

'You are very hard to resist Jane.' Jane smiled wickedly and pressed closer to him.

'Then don't resist.' Thor chuckled again and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

'Not tonight. You are drunk, and it would not be right. Sleep sweet my love.' He ordered firmly, holding her close. Jane sighed and realised she had lost this battle. She tangled her legs in his and snuggled under his chin, hearing his heartbeat slow, and smugly congratulated herself that she could make a god's heart race as she drifted off to sleep.

Darcy climbed into a cold bed, and tried to sleep. Tossing and turning, half an hour later she was still awake. She got up and padded to the door. Five minutes later, she was outside a completely different door. She knocked gently, half expecting to not get an answer, when the door opened and light spilled out. Steve looked surprised to find her there, and blushed as he realised she was only wearing a vest top and shorts. Darcy raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

'Darcy, what are you doing here?' Steve furtively looked up and down the corridor. Darcy sighed.

'I can't sleep. I'm buzzing too much, and I knew you didn't sleep and I wondered if you wanted some company which you might cause it can get pretty boring on your own and nights can be really long when they are boring and I don't sleep a lot really anyway and I know I'm babbling like an idiot and if you don't want me to come in just say so and….' Steve held up his hands, and Darcy subsided into silence.

'Company would be great.' Steve smiled. 'Can I get you a drink?' He asked, stepping aside to let her in.

'Vodka martini?' Darcy asked, hopefully.

'Let's start with water, I think you've had enough alcohol tonight.' Steve chuckled as he closed the door.

Betty debated with herself if this was the right thing to do. She wavered for a while, then clenched her fists and pushed the door open. Bruce lay in bed, fast asleep on his back, his face turned towards the door in a peaceful expression. Sighing in relief, she closed the door and quickly got into her nightclothes, then slid into bed on the opposite side with her back to him. At the slight shift in the mattress, Bruce stirred and rolled over, his arm draping across her waist and snuggling in closer to her until he had moulded his body shape to hers. Dozily, he rubbed his nose in her hair and then kissed her neck.

'I thought we were meant to be taking this slow Bruce?' Betty murmured.

'Hey, you crawled into my bed remember?' He whispered back huskily. 'Did you have a good time?' Betty smiled.

'Yeah thanks, it was really nice.' Bruce smiled into her hair and sighed contentedly.

'Good. Sweet dreams Betty.'

'Sweet dreams Bruce.'


End file.
